Traición
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mutsu se sentía traicionada como nunca se había sentido y todo por culpa de Sakamoto. Mutsu x Sakamoto


Gintama no me pertenece es de Hideaki Sorachi yo solo hago esto por aburrimiento (?) Bueno eso es todo ahora a leer xD espero que os guste.

Traición

Dolor, miedo, celos, odio, esas eran las emociones que estaba sintiendo Mutsu en esos instantes, se sentía traicionada como nunca antes lo había estado, lo único que deseaba era desaparecer en algún lugar donde nunca nadie la encontrara, pues no sabia como dar la cara despues de lo que acababa de presenciar, ese acontecimiento le había destruido lo que hasta ahora había sido su vida. Hacia diez minutos ella había ido a buscar a Sakamoto con el que hace un año había empezado una relación amorosa, bueno mas o menos porque Mutsu seguía golpeandolo cuando hacia cualquier estupidez, el dijo que tenia que hacer un negocio y que el cliente era muy tímido y no quería que hubiera nadie mas a parte de el en la negociación, ella pensó que era raro pero le creyó como hacia con todo, ella siempre pondría la mano en el fuego por el, aun si fuera un idiota. Ella pensó que el había tardado mucho, llevaba dos horas reunido y fue a buscarlo, el le dijo que estaría en un bar al lado del puerto, pero al ir a preguntar le dijeron que no había nadie con esas características en el local, es mas, allí no se había reunido nadie en el día de hoy. Mutsu se extraño pero dio las gracias amablemente y salio a la calle de nuevo, al no saber donde buscar empezó a vagar por las calles preguntándose donde se había metido ese idiota, estaba segura de que no había ido a ningún club de los que antes frecuentaba porque desde que comenzaron a salir el le prometió que dejaría de frecuentar esos sitios y hasta el día de hoy lo había cumplido al pie de la letra, por lo que no tenia que desconfiar ¿no?. Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró de frente una floristería y en la puerta estaba Sakamoto abrazando a una mujer mientras el llevaba un ramo de rosas en las manos, ella le sonreía sonrojada y el reía como siempre hacia. Mutsu se quedo congelada unos instantes intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de darle tiempo Sakamoto se giro, vio a Mutsu, puso una cara de terror y empezó a decir cosas incomprensibles.

\- M- Mutsu e- esto yo puedo explicarlo pero- empezó a decir completamente nervioso e intentando buscar escusas

Mutsu que estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento supo que había algo que no quería decirle, le da una dirección falsa, en vez de una reunión estaba con una chica, hacia días que se comportaba aun mas raro de lo normal. De repente todo encajaba, Mutsu se sintió ridícula y se fue corriendo, no veía hacia donde iba y tampoco le importaba en realidad, pensó en ir a la nave de vuelta, pero desde que ella empezó a salir con Sakamoto se había mudado a la habitación de el y desde entonces compartían habitación, todo por petición de el, y si ella regresaba a la nave no podría quedarse sola como quería así que siguió hasta que sus pies se cansaron y cuando alzo la vista lo vio, aquel parque al que ella tanto cariño le tenia y que ahora tanto odiaba, los recuerdos tan preciados volvieron a su mente, el día que Sakamoto se le declaro.

Habían ido a cerrar un negocio con unos Amanto bastante peligrosos en su territorio, ellos tomaron precauciones y permitían que solo dos miembros del Kaientai acudieran a la negociación, por lo que Sakamoto y Mutsu acudieron solos, los Amanto los obligaron a entregarles sus pertenencias mientras discutían los puntos del contrato por "seguridad para su líder", como si los doscientos hombres armados que había en ese lugar no fueran suficiente seguridad, no obstante ellos debían aceptar si querían hacer negocios, pero por culpa del capitán del kaientai se fue todo a la basura, tuvieron que salir corriendo sin tiempo de recoger sus armas y el sombrero de Mutsu, al ser de día se pudieron camuflar entre la gente sin problema alguno y los perdieron de vista rápidamente, despistandolos calles atrás, pero cuando Sakamoto se giro a decirle algo a Mutsu vio que ella estaba mucho mas pálida de lo normal y no tenia buena cara.

\- Mutsu! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hirieron? - empezó a preguntar Sakamoto muy preocupado, pues nunca había visto a Mutsu de esa manera

\- Estoy bien no es nada de lo que preocuparse - dijo ella intentando convencer a Sakamoto pero no surtió mucho efecto

\- No te creo, tienes muy mala cara - insistió el

Mutsu suspiro sabiendo que no podría ganarle la discusión, al menos no en ese estado

\- Olvide mi sombrero, eso es todo - dijo ella

Sakamoto que nunca se fijaba en los detalles se dio cuenta de que efectivamente el sombrero del que ella nunca se separaba no estaba sobre su cabeza como normalmente debería estar, y se acordó de que cuando el le pidió que se uniera a la tripulación ella le dijo que era extremadamente sensible al sol, debido a eso ella siempre llevaba ese sombrero. El reacciono rápidamente, la agarro por la muñeca, la llevo hasta un parque que estaba en frente y la hizo sentarse en un banco que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, se saco la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor? - pregunto de nuevo el mayor

\- No es algo que vaya a mejorar tan rápido pero gracias - dijo ella sonriendole un poco

El se sentó a su lado en el banco, se giro de manera que la pudiera ver y pregunto:

\- ¿Acaso eres imbécil? por que no me dijiste que no traías tu sombrero contigo - dijo enfadado como pocas veces Sakamoto

\- Estaba mas ocupada huyendo se esos Amanto sin que nos asesinaran - respondió Mutsu molesta

\- Aun así eso es mucho mas importante, ¿Se puede saber que iba a hacer yo si te llega a pasar algo?¿Si te llego a perder?- dijo Sakamoto con voz dolida

Mutsu se sorprendió pero no tardo en responder

\- Ir mas seguido a clubes de anfitrionas, vaguear en la nave, fallar en los negocios - comento como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

\- Mutsu esto no es ninguna broma - dijo completamente serio - es verdad que desde que te conocí empecé a frecuentar a esos lugares pero es solo porque estaba enamorado de ti y no me permitía decirte lo que sentía, no podía tocarte, eras una niña así que buscaba lo que tu tenias en alguna otra mujer esperando que me enamorara de alguien mas y pudiera olvidarme de ti, pero no puedo, sigo enamorado de ti como el primer día y no se que hacer, pensaba guardar esto para mi y no decírtelo nunca por miedo a que me odiaras o te alejaras, pero hoy me e dado cuenta de que si te llega a pasar algo me muero, aunque me odies mas tarde quiero decirte lo que siento y- empezó a decir Sakamoto pero fue interrumpido por Mutsu

\- Dos años - dijo ella

\- ¿Eh? - pregunto sin comprender el capitán del Kaientai

\- Esa es la diferencia de edad que tenemos, no es que yo fuera tan pequeña y teniendo en cuenta lo idiota que eres y sigues siendo siempre fui mas madura que tu - dijo ella

\- ¿Y? - pregunto el con mas dudas todavía

\- ¿Y que? - ahora la confundida era Mutsu

\- ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que piensas decir? ¿Te digo sinceramente todo lo que siento y ni siquiera una respuesta voy a recibir? - dijo enfadado el mayor

\- Te llevo aguantando todos estos años, ¿Crees que si no me importaras te habría aguantado tanto tiempo? - añadió ella

\- ¿Mutsu no lo comprendes? no estoy hablando de aprecio, sino de amor, como un hombre ama a una mujer - soltó Sakamoto desesperándose

Mutsu se sorprendió y se sonrojo, ¿el estaba enamorado de ella? ella siempre pensó que el la apreciaba como una amiga o una hermana, pero eso nunca lo espero, ella siempre pensó que lo suyo estaba destinado a ser un amor unilateral.

\- Yo no pienso ser como esas mujeres a tu alrededor y sobre todo sigo siendo parte de los negocios por lo que si te hartas de mi sera bastante incomodo y- Mutsu no pudo acabar lo que estaba diciendo pues Sakamoto la beso de repente

Sakamoto espero que Mutsu lo golpeara o algo por el estilo así que cuando ella lo abrazo el se sorprendió enormemente y cuando sus labios se separaron el sonrió de una manera que ella nunca antes había visto, era la sonrisa mas hermosa que el le mostraba y ella deseo poder ver ese tipo de sonrisas todos los días.

\- Tu seras la única mujer para mi a partir de ahora y prometo hacerte la persona mas feliz - añadió el

Justo en ese parque un año atrás habían empezado aquella relación que tan feliz la hizo, pero despues de lo que acababa de ver lo repudia con toda su alma. Ella se sintió débil, ese recuerdo le hacia mas daño del que quería admitir y le daba ganas de llorar pero no le daría el gusto de verse así de débil por el. Cuando una voz que seria capaz de reconocer en cualquier lugar la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Mutsu - dijo el corriendo hacia ella - por fin te encuentro, me imaginaba que estarías aquí, menos mal que tenia razón -

Lo que menos quería ella era verlo ahora a la cara así que ni siquiera lo miro al decir:

\- Vete a la mierda, déjame en paz - le grito al moreno

\- Mutsu lo de antes - intento explicarse el

\- No quiero oírlo - volvió a gritar ella

\- Hoy es nuestro aniversario - dijo Sakamoto sin ánimos

\- ¿Eh? - Mutsu no comprendía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a ese idiota

\- Te estaba preparando una sorpresa, quería hacerlo especial, te compre flores - dijo extendiendo su mano con el ramo de rosas que ella había visto antes - Estuve días planeando algo, pero como supongo que toda la sorpresa se descubrió lo haré ahora - dicho esto Sakamoto se arrodillo frente a Mutsu que se sorprendió y abrió los ojos todo lo que podía sin acabar de comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Mutsu me harías el gran honor de casarte conmigo? - dijo sacando una caja con anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón

Mutsu se quedo sin palabras, todo empezaba a estar en su lugar, el porque mintió, el porque llevaba días tan extraño. Entonces todos sus sentimientos fluyeron de golpe, una gota cayo, seguida de otra, despues otra mas y no pudo parar mas sus lágrimas.

Sakamoto se sorprendió - o-oye que si no quieres solo tienes que decirlo, no hace falta que te pongas así - empezó a decir bastante deprimido por su comportamiento e intento levantarse pero Mutsu fue mas rápida

\- Claro que quiero idiota - dijo echándose a sus brazos

Sakamoto solo tuvo tiempo de reaccionar abriendo sus brazos y agarrando a Mutsu, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo,aunque como estaba arrodillado no le dolió tanto, aunque tampoco es que le prestara mucha atención al dolor pues tenia a Mutsu muy sonriente entre sus brazos y ella había aceptado su proposición, mas feliz no podría estar.

\- ¿Pero por que te abrazo y se sonrojo la chica de las flores? - pregunto Mutsu queriendo una explicación a la escena que presencio en la floristería

\- Cuando fui a pedirle consejo con las flores ella me pregunto como planeaba pedirte matrimonio y cuando le dije lo que planeaba hacer ella dijo que era muy romántico y deseaba que todo me fuera bien, eso fue todo - aclaro lo ocurrido Sakamoto

Mutsu creía en lo que Sakamoto le decía, pero todavía no acababa de caerle bien esa chica, pero aun así suspiro y pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo estar

\- Esta bien ya olvidemos este asunto pero antes de volver a la nave iremos a visitarla ya que tengo que darle las gracias por ayudar a MI futuro esposo - dijo Mutsu un poco celosa

\- AHAHAHAHA ¿Mutsu te e dicho que amo cuando estas celosa? - dijo Sakamoto feliz

\- Como sigas diciendo tonterías vas a viajar colgado de la nave por una cuerda - dijo una sonrojada Mutsu levantándose y comenzando a andar hacia la floristería

\- ¿Eh? No! Mutsu espera! Sabes que me mareare si haces eso! Oye Mutsu no me ignores! - gritaba Sakamoto mientras corría tras Mutsu.

FIN


End file.
